bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 3
Part 3 (Scene: Outside of Belle's home) * Mickey: (voiceover) The next morning, Gaston was planning to marry Belle with the help of his partner, Le Fou, and everyone in the village. * Jonesy: Oh boy! Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Gaston. * Tobias: (nods) Yep. This is her lucky day! (goes to speak to the villagers) I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl! (The men laughs) * Ashlie, Olivia and Jimberly: (crying) * Tobias: Now, you Le Fou. When Belle and I come out that door... * Jonesy: Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band! (conducts the wedding band) * Tobias: (slammed the tuba onto Jonesy's head) Not yet fool! * Jonesy: Sorry. (Scene: Belle's home) (Belle (Deema) heard a knock on the door and goes to take a look to see Gaston (Tobias) who came to charm her.) * Deema: (rolled her eyes as she opens the door to let Tobias in) Gaston, what a pleasant surprise. * Tobias: (chuckles) Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day... (looks at the mirror and licks his teeth clean) This is the day your dreams come true. * Deema: (nervously) What do you know about my dreams, Gaston? * Tobias: Plenty. Here, picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven. * Deema: (confused) Dogs? * Tobias: (laughs) No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me! * Deema: (scoffs) Imagine that. (cleans her book and puts it in her shelf) * Tobias: And do you know who that wife will be? * Deema: Let me think. * Tobias: (corners Deema) You, Belle. * Deema: (looks at Tobias nervously) Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. * Tobias: (goes closer to Deema) Say you'll marry me. * Deema: (reaches for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you. (opens the door, causing Tobias, who tries to kiss her, fall into the mud) (Scene: Outside of Belle's home) * Jonesy: (conducts the band but stops when he sees Tobias) So, how'd it go? * Tobias: (grabbed Jonesy by the neck) I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that! * Jonesy: (gets thrown in the mud and turns to the pig) Touchy. (Belle (Deema) watched as Gaston (Tobias) walked away in a huff.) * Deema: (disgusted) Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... (singing) Madame Gaston, can't you just see it? Madame Gaston, his little wife. Ugh! Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life... (feeds the animals and goes to an open field, singing) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand. To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned. (It was no sooner as Phillipe (Dusty) returned to see Belle (Deema).) * Deema: (sees Dusty and calms him) Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him! (Scene: Outside of the mysterious castle.) * Mickey: (voiceover) Belle's journey to search for her father was a success as she reached the gates of the mysterious castle on a horse ride. * Deema: What is this place? (sees a hat on the ground and gasps) Papa! (Scene: Mysterious Castle) (As Belle (Deema) entered the castle, she's unaware of Plumette (Molly), Mrs. Potts (Avi's mother) and Chip (Avi) watching her and not hearing Lumiere (Gil) and Cogsworth (Nonny) bickering.) * Avi: (spots Deema and turns to his mother) Momma. There's a girl in the castle! * Avi's mother: I saw her too. Now, Chip, time for your bath. Let's get you to the tub. * Nonny: (mad at Gil) Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch. * Gil: I was trying to be hospitable. * Molly: (came to see Gil and Nonny) Lumiere! Cogsworth! I saw a girl in the castle! * Gil: Really? (goes with Molly and Nonny and spots Deema trying to find her father) Sacré bleu! It is a girl! * Nonny: I know it's a girl but... * Gil: This is it! (points to Deema) That girl must be the one who can break the spell! * Deema: (unaware of Molly, Gil and Nonny sneaking up behind her and opening the door to the dungeons) Papa? Papa? (goes into the dungeons) Hello? Is someone here? (sees a light and follows it) Wait! I'm looking for my father! (looks around, unaware of Gil watching) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here? (Soon, Maurice (Mr.Wahler) was in a cell and heard Belle (Deema).) * Mr.Wahler: Belle? * Deema: (gasps as she sees Mr.Wahler in a cell) Papa! * Mr.Wahler: How did you find me? * Deema: (holds Mr.Wahler's hand) Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here. * Mr.Wahler: Belle, I want you to leave this place. * Deema: Who's done this to you?! * Mr.Wahler: No time to explain. You must go...now! * Deema: I won't leave you! (Suddenly, the Beast (Goby) swooped in and finds Belle (Deema).) * Goby: (roared at Deema) What are you doing here? * Mr.Wahler: Run, Belle! * Deema: (looked around) Who's there? Who are you? * Goby: (looked at Deema viciously) The master of this castle. * Deema: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick? * Goby: (snarled) Then he shouldn't have trespassed here. * Deema: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything! * Goby: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner. * Deema: (looks down) Oh, there must be some way I can... (stops) Wait! (looked at Goby with her puppy eyes) Take me, instead! * Goby: You... (surprised) You would take his place? * Mr.Wahler: (his eyes widen) Belle! No! You don't know what you're doing! * Deema: If I did, would you let him go? * Goby: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever. * Deema: (nods but sees Goby in the dark) Come into the light. (gasps as she sees Goby in beast form and goes to her father) * Mr.Wahler: No, Belle. I won't let you do this! * Deema: (goes to Goby and looks down) You have my word. * Goby: (goes to free Mr.Wahler) Done! (turns to Deema) And mark my words! Once the cell door closes it will not open again. * Mr.Wahler: No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life... (gets dragged outside by Goby) No, please spare my daughter! (Scene: Outside of the mysterious castle) * Goby: She's no longer your concern. (tossed Mr.Wahler into the spider-legged horse carriage) Take him to the village! * Mr.Wahler: Please, let me out, please! (Scene: Mysterious castle: Dungeon) * Deema: (watches as her father was taken back to the village and starts crying) (As the Beast (Goby) goes back to lock Belle (Deema) up, Lumiere (Gil), Plumette (Molly) and Cogsworth (Nonny) came to see him.) * Gil: Excuse us master. * Goby: What is it? * Gil: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time... * Molly: We were thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. * Nonny: (watched as Goby growled at Molly and Gil) Then again, maybe not. * Deema: (in the cell, sobbing) You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye. (crying even harder) * Goby: (feels bad and looked down, then turns to Gil) Let her out. It's time we take her to her new room. * Gil: (nods and unlocked the cell door, talking to Deema) Forgive my intrusion madamoiselle but the master and I will be escorting you to your room. * Deema: (wiped her tears) My room? But I thought... * Gil: What's the matter? That... (imitates Goby) "Once this door closes, it will not open again! Roar! Growl!" (chuckles) I know. He gets so dramatic. (smiled at Deema) Hello. * Deema: (gasps and bonks Gil with a stool) * Gil: (gets up) Wow! That didn't hurt at all. * Deema: (scared) What are you? * Gil: I'm Lumiere. * Deema: And you can talk? * Molly: (arrived with Nonny) Of course he can talk silly. * Nonny: That's all he ever does. Now then... (talks to Goby) Master... are you sure you...? * Goby: (roars at Nonny) Silence! (turns to Deema) Let's go. (Scene: Mysterious castle: Hallway) (Belle (Deema) walks with the Beast (Goby), who's holding Lumiere (Gil) and finding a perfect room for her.) * Gil: (whispers to Goby) Say something to her. * Goby: Oh. (looks at Deema) I hope you like it here. The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing. * Deema: (looked curious) What's in the West Wing? * Goby: It's forbidden! I mean... Something you don't understand. (Scene: Mysterious castle: Belle's new room) (Soon, the Beast (Goby) arrived with Belle (Deema) to leave her.) * Goby: Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you. * Gil: (whispers to Goby) Dinner... invite her to dinner. * Goby: Oh right. (looks at Deema) You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request! (slammed the door) (After the Beast (Goby) left Belle (Deema) in her room, she realized now that there is no hope and escape for her so she ran to the bed and started crying. Will there be really hope for her?) END of Part 3. Previous: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 2 Next: Bubble Guppies: Beauty and the Beast, Part 4 Category:Stories